piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Goldrage's Guide to Weapons
Feel free to add your favorite leveling places. Every pirate values his or her weapons above all other possessions. This guide is dedicated to explaining how to level them. I'm also throwing in tips for Sailing & Cannon at the bottom. I am not giving exact levels to use each location at, but recommending areas in the order of difficlty. General Tactics More hits will always increase your earned rep. This is less pronounced in Staff, but the number of hits still effects the rep. Don't skip invasions! The rep earned on an ideal server is enough to help you gain a level or two. You will earn at least 3 or 4 rep per enemy that you hit, even if you only do 1 damage. Sword Sword will probably be one of the first weapons you master. Use a Sabre or Broadsword to level; the sabre will increase your rep slightly, making leveling faster. The Broadsword will be best for taking on groups of enemies, like the Kingshead Marching Grounds Veteran group. *If most of the Undead Gravediggers have a green level tag, then move through the gate behind the Cemetery (the northern part has the higher level enemies in that area). * *The Dregs outside of each entrance on Isla Tormenta are good for level 25, though they might not be the fastest means of leveling, they are slightly safer. Although the middle chambers in Isla Tormenta with all the Flotsams and Spineskulls are a good spot for leveling broadsword, DONT GO AFK THERE because they will kill anyone nearby. Shooting When you start to level your Gun, use Rank 1 Shoot and Lead. Max Take Aim and an ammo other than Lead, in case you get in trouble. A bayonet is also a good idea, when your close enough, just keep stabbing the enemy with the bayonet. *Wildwoods Tortuga. *The same area as I mentioned before with sword; the cave behind the Port Royal Cemetery. *The Dregs outside of each entrance on Isla Tormenta are good for level 25, though they might not be the fastest means of leveling, they are slightly safer. Although the middle chambers in Isla Tormenta with all the Flotsams and Spineskulls are a good spot for leveling broadsword, DONT GO AFK THERE because they will kill anyone nearby. Voodoo Doll Definitely max the doll's attune skill so you can attack five enemies at once. Once you get the hex Curse, use it right before you finish off an enemy, it counts as a hit. * *The veteran group at the Kingshead Marching Grounds, attune them 3 or 4 at a time if you also attune the level 18 Officer. *Level on the dragoons and officers in the upper part of Kingshead. You can also kill the mercenaries and dragoons in Beckett's Quarry. *Inside the center rooms of Tormenta (the best place is the chamber with the river). When that's no longer giving large ammounts of rep, move onto the Brinescum Bridge nearby. Dagger/Throwing Knives Try to keep the combo attacks at Rank 1-3, for more hits. * *The Catacombs. *Central chambers of Isla Tormenta; and if (and when) that stops working, the area known as 'Brinescum Bridge' (right next to the central chamber with the river), should be a good spot to master. Grenades ALWAYS use Rank 1 Stink Pot- it's weak, takes more hits to kill (therefor more rep), and has a large area of effect. Grenades are very difficult to level, and I can only supply some areas. Good luck. *Veterans on Kingshead. *Crabs outside on Tormenta. Voodoo Staff As a general rule, use wither. There are exceptions where you will want to use flaming skull instead. Brinescum Bridge is one of these areas. *Use Wither on the cluster of 6 veterans on Kingshead. *Graveyards on Isla Cangrejos have assorted enemies. Hit each with blast once, then use Wither to finish them off. *Level on the mercenaries and dragoons in Beckett's Quarry- any wide range of destruction attack will work. *Central chambers of Tormenta (noticed the pattern yet? xD). *Brinescum Bridge (Flaming skull). Btw... Notice that it says "Wand Skill Point earned." Sailing & Cannon Both Sailing and Cannon leveling have similar requirements. First, shoot down all the enemy's sails. Maxed chain shot does serious sail damage, and a critical ram like the wool cannon ram (famed, its what I use) will beef up your sail shreding ability. Also max thunderbolt, it helps knock off sails at long range. ALWAYS stay ahead of the ship you are attacking, to keep them from broadsiding Best ships to attack: Behemoths, Dreadnoughts, and Death Omens. These are the three highest level ships currrently on regular ship routes and therefore are best to level with. Also See... Sword Gun Doll Dagger Grenade Voodoo Staff Goldrage's Guide To PvP Goldrage's Guide To SvS Category:Guides